


A Night Out

by Blackforestfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fooling around in a closet, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackforestfire/pseuds/Blackforestfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade finally drags John out of the apartment to accompany her to a friend's apartment party. There, John meets Rose's brother, who's touring the college. There's nobody else either of them know, so they end up getting a little closer than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

“But I don’t want to go to the party!”

You have this terrible feeling that what just came out of your mouth sounded like something a petulant five year old would say, and judging by the look Jade just gave you it probably was.

“John, stop being such a baby! It’s just a house party okay? Not a club. There will cool people there and you’ll have fun!” She pulls her jacket on and waits impatiently for you to shuffle over to the door of your shared apartment, rolling her eyes when you take forever to put your shoes on.

“Jade, I’m fine here, I promise! I don’t want to go out to some loud, over crowded apartment and spend my entire night in a corner! I want to stay in and sit around in my underwear watching movies and having a beer or two!”

“And that is exactly why I’m taking you out tonight. It’s college, John! You need to step outside of your comfort zone!”

You grimace and stand, shoes finally on. “Fine. But don’t be surprised when I tell you tomorrow that I hated it.”

She smacks you on the shoulder and opens the door, ushering you out ahead of her. “Yeah yeah I get it! Now let’s go.”

You definitely don’t sulk on the ride to this person’s apartment, and you pointedly ignore all of Jade’s comments saying otherwise.

You pull up to a well-lit apartment complex and sigh when you already see a bunch of people hanging out on a balcony.

You get out and follow Jade inside, grumbling when you realize it’s the exact kind of place you thought it would be.

It’s hot, for starters, probably thanks to the amount of people crammed into the place. Furniture has been pushed to the side to make room for everybody and numerous bottles of alcohol have been placed on the kitchen bar.

Music thumps through the air, something catchy from the radio you vaguely recognize. Thankfully it’s not too loud to inhibit conversation.

Jade is immediately whisked away by a couple of friends and you, predictably, are left alone.

You carefully work your way over to the alcohol, mumbling apologizes as you shove your way past a couple people who are already well on their way to inebriation.

You pour yourself a concoction of coconut rum and some tropical mixer stuff you don’t bother reading before turning back and looking over the throng of people. You sip on it periodically, feeling yourself relax as you move idly in time with the music.

“John?”

You turn and feel a jolt of relief. “Oh man, Rose! I’m so glad you’re here. Jade just ditched me!”

To your right is your friend Rose, wearing a simple black dress and a purple headband. You met her in one of your introductory psych classes you had to take freshman year and you both really hit it off. She was a little weird, but in a cool way.

“Hello, John. I didn’t think I’d see you at this sort of place.” Her lips are curled in amusement as you snort and shake your head.

“I didn’t come willingly. Have you seen Jade?”

“I have not. Why don’t we go outside to the balcony? It’s a bit stifling in here.”

You take another sip of your drink, which you are now realizing is more rum than mixer, and follow her out to the less crowded balcony. You both find two abandon chairs in the corner and drag them close together before settling in. Rose has a glass of something clear in her hand and you wonder where on earth she found an actual drinking glass.

“Did you come by yourself?”

She shakes her head. “My brother is here as well, touring the college. He wanted to see what the local night life was like.”

“Heh, that explains you being here. I didn’t know you had a younger brother.”

“He’s my age actually. We are twins.” Rose takes a small sip from her drink and you copy her, though with far less grace.

“That’s cool. Jade is my cousin, so I guess we’re both here because of our family!” You chuckle and lean back, feeling a lot happier now that you knew somebody else here. Rose seemed willing to entertain you at least, and you talked about a variety of topics from classes to theories about life elsewhere.

You were getting really into talking about this new lake found under the Antarctic ice when someone clears their throat behind you.

You turn, breaking off your tangent, to see the most ridiculously gorgeous person standing behind you. His skin is creamy white with freckles delicately spotted along this nose and cheekbones. He has thin, smirking lips and the rest of his face is obscured by a pair of sunglasses, which strikes you as odd since its night time and all.

“Yo Rose, hate to break up your no-hetero date here but you abandoned me like a damn mongoose leaves their young. Fighting against natural selection in there, man, shit was wild. Animal kingdom has nothing on me, I swear I nearly died like twice just trying to score a drink.”

You boggle vacantly at him as Rose makes a small noise of amusement.

“Terribly sorry, David. I did not know you thought of me as your maternal mongoose figure. I am flattered.”

The guy behind you, who you’re pretty sure by now is Rose’s brother, makes a choking noise. “Oh fuck no, keep that freaky Freud shit out of here. That’s alcohol, Rose, not cocaine. Say it with me kids; crack is whack.”

You giggle into your drink and Rose turns her attention back to you.

“John, this is my brother. David, this is my friend John.”

“Hi,” you say with a grin, and he nods at you.

“’sup? Also I go by Dave.”

Rose turns back to him and says something about rejecting his true name having to do with an identity crisis and they go right back to their bickering. You think it’s kind of adorable, especially when Rose says something about phallic shaped dream imagery and Dave’s cheeks get pink.

You decide to leave them at it, making your excuses as you slip back into the party. By now you’re feeling pretty loose and good, so it doesn’t take much once you finish the last of your drink to start socializing. People have begun to dance in small groups and you find Jade in one of them and dance for a bit.

Her friends seem to be pretty cool too, and you talk and laugh with them for the better part of the night. Weirdly enough, your mind keeps going back to Rose’s brother, Dave. As you dance you think about how he talked and the way he seemed so laid back and casual, despite his sister’s bantering.

You think it’s not super normal to think about somebody that much but you shrug it off as you find yourself with another drink in your hands, courtesy of Jade.

You think maybe coming out wasn’t such a bad idea, especially when you spot Dave moving through the crowd. Your eyes catch on the back of his neck and you sneak in a good once-over as you take a sip from your cup.

He’s wearing tight dark jeans, and you wonder how he can stand to be in here with those things on. You are wearing shorts and you’re feeling pretty gross right now. His shirt is more practical; a flannel left open over a white tank top.

When he turns you can see the sweeping lines of his neck and collarbone, and you look away before he can catch you staring.

You guess you didn’t do a good job because he starts making his way over to you, drink tucked close to his chest to avoid any spillage. You decide pretending like you don’t see him is a little immature, even if you are a bit drunk, so you grin at him when he slides up next to you.

“Hey! Escape from Rose’s therapy session?”

“Barely. My psyche remains as tortured as ever.” His voice is dry and he has to put his mouth close to your ear for you to hear him, but you find you don’t mind the sudden closeness. You figure he’s probably hanging with you because you’re the only other person he knows here, and you can relate to that, so you make space for him to join your little dancing group.

He fits into your circle with ease and soon you’re all back to dancing again, drinks wavering dangerously as your body sways to the music.

Dave is dancing close to you, his movements much more graceful and fluid than whatever it is you are doing. His hips roll with the beat and his body moves in dips and curves, shirt riding up and pants resting precariously low on his hips. It gives you a full eyeful of his lower stomach and the delicate slope of his abdomen down to his hips, and damn he’s got freckles there too.

You’re torn between arousal and thinking how cute that is when his arms are suddenly around your waist and he’s smirking at you, closer than before. “See something you like, John?”

You flush but play along, grinning as you let your arms rest on his shoulder. “I was just thinking about how cute your freckles are.”

To your surprise he actually blushes, and your grin widens into a smile as you begin to dance with him. He chooses to dance with you rather than reply, and you are extremely aware of his hands on your waist, pulling you carefully closer until your chests are almost touching.

He smells sweet, like fruity drinks and sweat, and you can almost see the faint outline of his eyes behind his shades. You wonder if he has the same eye color as Rose, that pretty almost purple color that reminds you of lavender ice cream.

Then his hands drop lower and you stop thinking about ice cream and start focusing on how hot Rose’s brother is. He’s built tall and thin, but despite the delicate curve of his nose and the gentle pressure of his hands, you get the feeling he could probably flip you over in seconds if he wanted to. The thought makes your skin grow hot and you give him a coy smile when he arches his eyebrows in question to your suddenly red face.

His lips are by your ear again, brushing the shell of it as he asks, “Want to go somewhere more private?” And god he even rolls his hips into you as he speaks, and you make a small noise in the back of your throat because oh wow yes.

Thankfully he is able to interoperate this as a yes and his hands leave your hips as he steps away. You’re momentarily confused by gaining your personal space back, but then he reaches out and takes you hand and you’re grounded again.

You don’t know when he had the time to figure out the apartment floor plan but he’s tugging you along with a purpose and you’re all too eager to follow.

He takes you down a hallway off the main room and opens a door, peering inside before yanking you in after him.

He slams it shut as he pushes you against the door, the wood hard and unyielding against your back as Dave steps in close.

You can see every freckle on his nose, the outline of his eyes, the way they slowly close as he moves in closer— _oh._

Dave is kissing you, his thin lips pressed eagerly against yours as his body pushes into your personal space. You gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, and you finally close your eyes as your body catches up with your mind.

The groan that leaves Dave’s mouth when you tug on his hair is amazing, and you wrap your other arm around his thin waist as he sucks on your lower lip. His hands are rubbing your hips, fingers slipping in and out of under your shirt hem. The cool brush of his fingertips against your waist is making you extremely aware of how tight and hot your clothes are. You slide the hand around his waist up under the back of Dave’s shirt and feel the smooth curve of his lower back, wondering if he’s got freckles elsewhere on his body.

Dave pulls you off the door and grips the back of your shirt as he kisses you again, his soft lips molding against yours. You feel an overwhelming urge to be closer to him, to feel Dave gasp and tremble beneath you.

He’s guiding you backwards, lips now on your neck as you whine breathlessly and tug on his shirt. You both tumble on the unmade bed and you feel a brief flash of guilt for whoever will sleep here later, but then Dave is on top of you and the guilt flies out the window.

Dave grinds down into you, panting against your neck as you moan and yank his flannel shirt off. He gives you a grin and starts to say something snarky, only to be cut off with a strangled gasp when you smack his ass.

You arch your eyebrows and smirk as his cheeks flush. “What was that?”

He opens his mouth and then freezes, eyes wide behind his shades as you both hear people thumping down the hall towards you.

“Shit.”

He yelps when you throw him off, barely managing to snatch his shirt as you grab him and haul him towards the nearest door you see. It turns out to be a closet, and you shove the clothes aside and push Dave in before stepping in and shutting the door.

“Dude. A closet? Really? Is the irony of this situation not lost on you—mph!”

“Shh!” You whisper, hand over his mouth as the door to the bedroom opens.

You hear someone come in and start moving things around, and you exchange a look with Dave. He looks amused and a little out of breath, and now that your hand is off his mouth you notice how enticing his swollen pink lips look.

“Dude,” he whispers indignantly when you kiss him, “you are so not good at this stealth shit.”

“You’re the one talking,” you murmur back, kissing him again.

He pushes his shades up in his hair, and it’s too dark to make out his eye color but it looks like it might be an odd shade of brown. He drops his shirt and slides his arms around your waist, giving you a coy look.

“Sure you can keep quiet?” His breath whispers against your throat and you shiver, the thrill of being caught mixing with your arousal.

“I can if you can.” You feel a little childish once the words leave your mouth, but he’s smiling and you feel weirdly giddy. Then he’s kissing you again, long and hard and passionate like you’re not hiding in a closet like a couple of kids.

You growl quietly and grip the waist of his jeans, keeping him pressed flushed against you as you nip and kiss him eagerly, enjoying the breathy little noises he makes.

“Fuck, John,” Dave mumbles as you press you thigh up between his legs, finding his erection and rubbing it. He grinds eagerly into your leg, hands busy pushing your shirt off.

There’s a moment of fumbling and silent cursing as you try and pull your shirt off in a confined space, and you both go still when you hear a drawer slam shut in the other room. Whoever is in there then shuffles off into what is presumably the bathroom, and you manage to yank your shirt off.

Dave snickers at you and you smack him with it.

“Rude,” he mocks, lips curled up in a smile before ducking down to kiss and lick at your collarbone.

You bite your lower lip and watch him, achingly hard in the tight confinement of your pants. You gasp when he palms you, and then quickly quiet down as he slowly begins to rub you.

Dave’s mouth finds one of you nipples and you grit your teeth to keep your moan in as he begins to lick and suck on it, turning it nice and sensitive before he moves to the next one. Your hand tangles in his fine blond hair and tug, earning a breathy gasp.

Spanking and hair pulling, huh? That’s pretty hot.

You push him off and sink to your knees, the floor hard and uncomfortable. You’re grateful for the lack of shoes on the floor though. When you look up at Dave he’s got the most deliciously aroused look on his face. You grin and pull down the zipper of his jeans, popping open the button and enjoying the sigh of relief he lets out.

You lean in and press your lips against Dave’s clothed erection, your own throbbing with interest as he jerks into you. You pause briefly at some distant noise outside and then push it to the back of your mind as you slowly pull his pants down around his ass. The outline of his dick tempts you, so you lean in and start pressing kisses along his length.

“Ah, John, mnhh,” Dave pants, fingers tangling in your hair. He doesn’t pull you into him though, and as a reward you finally free him from his underwear.

You waste no time taking him in your mouth, tongue pressing against the underside as you suck on it.

Dave makes a strangled noise above you, and you look up to see he’s got a hand over his mouth as he stares down at you with need written all over his face.

You pull off and undo your own pants, letting your erection have some room as you return to the task in front of you. Some part of you wonders if you can get Dave to be loud enough to attract attention from the person in the other room, and the thought makes you smirk as you kiss and lick his cock.

Dave is practically trembling above you, his breathing coming in harsh, ragged pants as you bring him closer and closer to finishing. He makes a choked protest at one point but you’re too into it to notice, lips wrapped around his cock and nose pressed to the base as you take him in your throat.

“Fuck, oh god John no wait stop, fuck,” Dave tugs you off, falling down on his knees in front of you when you finally relent. “Shit, Jesus, where did you learn that.”

You grin, panting slightly as Dave drags you in for a heated kiss. He groans at the subtle taste of himself on your tongue, hands going to your cock with such eagerness that you gasp in shock.

Dave’s hands are thin and cool around your cock, but shit does he know what he’s doing. His hands play you like a damn instrument and soon you’re a mess, clutching at him and whining low in your throat as he whispers your name like a prayer.

You dimly remember what he likes and your hand finds its way in his hair, tugging on it sharply. Sure enough he lets out a keen that makes your hips jerk up into his hand in response.

There’s the sound of a door shutting and Dave looks up, eyes wide and lips parted. “Oh. Oh god yes, John wait, hang on.”

He reaches up for the handle, struggling as you are all over him the second he lets go of your cock. He swears at you, voice shaky and broken up with moans as you squeeze his ass. “John, fuck dammit let me just—fuck!”

The door opens and you both tumble out into the now vacant room. Your pants are around your thighs and you shove them off before you climb on top of Dave.

Now that you’re out you can see his face and fuck he’s beautiful. His lips are pink, but that’s nothing compared to how bright his face is. His eyes are not brown but red, but all you can focus on his how his pupils are blown wide with lust.

You line your cocks up and wrap your hand around the both of them, stroking as you fuck your fist.

Dave arches off the ground, noises high and needy as you both race towards the finish. He’s panting your name, hands gripping your shoulders like you’re the only thing anchoring him to this world and you kiss him with a desperation he echoes.

“Dave, oh fuck Dave, god, yes,” you move your hand faster over the both of you and your combined pre-come is not nearly enough but fuck does the harsh friction feel amazing.

Dave’s words are broken moans and pleas, hips trembling as he barely manages a warning before coming in your fist. The heat of his come and the way his body shudders under you is more than enough to push you over the edge, and you moan his name into the side of his neck as your hips stutter to a halt.

You both lie there for a second, panting and lightheaded as muffled sounds from the party in the other room filter in. Shadows are dancing over the both of you, and you roll off of Dave after a minute and find yourself admiring how he looks in the dim lighting.

“Fuck dude,” Dave finally says, voice raspy, “if everybody on this campus fucks as well as you do I might actually have to come. Hello application, I want to come here for the sex that’s so damn fine it should be illegal.”

You snort, laughing as you sit up and look around for something to clean you both off. Thankfully there’s a box of tissues on the dresser, so you go and grab that as Dave lies on the floor and continues rambling about essays and ass.

You clean your hand off and your dick before returning to Dave and bopping his forehead with the box. “I’m sure the Dean of Admissions is looking forward to your booty dissertation. But for now, I think a five hundred word paper will do.”

“Blasphemy, only a five page essay will suffice.” Dave sits up finally and takes the tissues, cleaning himself off as you pull on your clothes.

“Cite your sources bro, plagiarism is illegal.”  

“Well fuck, I guess I’ll need your last name too and maybe your phone number.” Dave isn’t looking at you as he yanks on his pants, buttoning them hastily. “Can’t let the police haul my twink ass off to jail. I’d be a god damn shame, all this promise going to rot away. I’m looking at twenty-five to life, bro. No chance of parole. You couldn’t sleep at night knowing that you caused that.”

You are pretty sure he’s asking for your phone number, and you can’t keep the grin off your face. “Dude, I’m not going to let you get arrested for plagiarism. What sort of person do you take me for? Give me your phone.”

Dave’s face is positively glowing red at this point, but you spare him any comments as he wordlessly hands you his phone. You tap in your number and save it under your name. You send yourself a quick text and then hand it back.

“So, I’ll see you around then?”

Dave nods and pockets his phone. “Yeah, I mean you’re friends with my sister apparently so I’m sure she’ll insist on some weird ass communal dinner or whatever before I leave.”

You laugh and fix your hair, adjusting your glasses as Dave pulls his shades back down on his nose. “Probably. You better leave first so it doesn’t look too suspicious.”

“Right, yeah, like the mark on your neck won’t give you away.” Dave flashes you a grin and then slips out to rejoin the party.

You groan and pull out your phone to check. Sure enough, a bruise is blooming on the side of your neck. You can’t say you mind though, and you leave the room to go find Jade and begrudgingly thank her for dragging you out.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fun thing I wrote spur of the moment.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> I love comments ^u^
> 
> EDIT: some wonderful, lovely person brought it to my attention that this fic had somehow been written over with another one of my fics! i'm so sorry for however this happened, i reposted the REAL fic  
> enjoy!  
> and thank you kind stranger for letting me know ^u^


End file.
